Getting Inked
by summercarntspel
Summary: Darren decides to get a tattoo for Chris, even though Chris thinks it's crazy. Will he change his mind? Probably.


Author: summercarntspel

Warnings: Cuteness, mentions of sexytimes, and RPF.

Pairing: Crisscolfer (Darren Criss/Chris Colfer)

Disclaimer: I do not own these men or Glee in any way!

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"You're_ insane._ This is insane."

"But you still love me?"

"I'm madly in love with someone who is a certifiable loon. Do you know what that kind of realization _does_ to a person?"

Darren laughed, pillowing his head on his arms and craning his neck for a kiss. Chris was so silly... In fact, Chris being silly was what got them into the situation in the first place.

All of this nonsense had started a little over a week beforehand. When Darren came back to the apartment from an early morning meeting, Chris was sitting at the table in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee between his hands as he stared down at what, from a distance, looked like a few scribbles on a spare sheet of notebook paper.

"Hey there, cutie," Darren greeted, pouring himself a quick cup of coffee in his matching mug, his Mickey and Chris' Minnie, added a few scoops of sugar, a splash of cream, and sat down, "My meeting went well, I think."

Chris smiled, taking a long sip from his Minnie Mouse mug and letting out a soft sigh, adding a few more little details to whatever he was sketching, "That's good... I woke up soon after you left. Sorry I slept in so late, babe."

\

Darren shook his head, taking another sip of the hot drink and sneaking a peek at Chris' little drawing, his heart swelling with love and happiness and other silly feelings, "I don't mind... What are you drawing?"

Really, it was quite easy to see what the drawing was, but Darren asked anyway. It appeared to be an elaborate heart with extra swirls and squiggles here and there, a beautiful, cursive C and D in the center, music notes and smaller hearts surrounding the outside.

It was the sweetest, cutest doodle Darren had ever seen.

"Oh my God, that's adorable!" Darren exclaimed, tilting his head to brush their lips together, "I love that, Chris. Seriously."

And that was the drawing that landed them here, in a tattoo parlor together. Darren was lying on his stomach, shirt off, and Chris was seated in front of him, legs crossed at the ankle and a worried expression on his face.

Truthfully, tattoos were never Chris' thing. Sure, they were attractive on some people and ones with sentiment behind them were lovely, but Chris never wanted one for himself.

He also never really wanted one for Darren, either, but Darren had insisted when he told Chris a few days after he saw the drawing for the first time.

"It's not that crazy," Darren stated simply, though he visibly tensed up when the tattoo artist finished cleaning the area-he had decided he wanted the tattoo on the back of his left shoulder, hence why he was lying on his tummy-and he heard the buzzing of the needle. The original drawing was just outlines, but Darren insisted he wanted the hearts and music notes filled in with reds and blacks, so the whole process would take even longer.

Chris instinctively reached for one of Darren's hands, something he had done for Kevin McHale when he got his first tattoo and Chris was there for moral support, and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Sorry if I'm freaking you out... You know how I feel about needles."

"Mm, I was there when you had to get that IV of pain meds for your last minor injury," Darren mumbled, scrunching his face up a bit when the needle first came in contact with his skin, "This is worth it, though... Especially since it's a copy of one of your drawings."

Chris' cheeks flushed a soft pink color, gently tugging at Darren's hand until he was able to press a few gentle kisses along his knuckles, "You're such a romantic... Sorry you're stuck with such a lame drawing, though. I told you I'd draw you a better one!"

A gentle laugh escaped Darren's parted lips, the sound eventually trailing off into a pained groan, "Ah... And I told you that I wanted that particular drawing because it was natural and sweet."

There was a comfortable silence that followed, punctuated by a grunt or a groan falling from Darren's lips every so often. Chris continued to hold Darren's hand, stroking the back of it with the pad of his thumb and dropping little kisses here and there.

When Darren seemed to finally evened out with his pain, Chris smiled, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips while the tattoo artist smiled at them, though he was definitely trying to hide it.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Chris asked, thumb rubbing delicate circles over Darren's knuckles, "It's my turn to cook, but I don't have any particular ideas, so you can pick."

"Uh..." Darren blinked, happy to focus on Chris rather than the pain and stinging in his shoulder, "M-maybe chicken... I'm craving chicken."

Chris nodded, nose twisted to the side for a moment as he thought, then let a grin spread across his face. "We could cheat on the no-fast-food-on-week-days rule and grab some KFC on the way home, if you want. You want chicken, I wanted fried... It would be perfect."

"That sounds perfect," Darren hummed, a little smile tugging on the corners of his lips, "We could get mashed potatoes and gravy and mac and cheese, too..."

"And biscuits, obviously."

"Obviously," Darren snorted, grimacing when a particular sensitive spot seemed to be struck with the needle, "And we could stop at the liquor store and grab a cheap thing of wine or some beer. We only have a few bottles of beer at home and a bottle of vodka, I think."

Chris bobbed his head, letting Darren squeeze his hand just a little too hard, "I like the way you think... We're definitely running low on alcohol. We'll grab a box of wine for tonight, some beer, and a few other things while we're at it."

"I want rum for some rum and Cokes," Darren stated, "And we can pick up a bottle of Jack Daniels, since I know that's your guilty pleasure alcohol."

Chris blushed again, shaking his head and nuzzling Darren's nose in the process, a sad imitation of an Eskimo kiss, "Shut up, it's not my fault... At least it doesn't do what tequila does!"

The sweet, cheerful banter between the pair continued for the entire session. The topics branched off here and there, some of the more heated and giggle-filled ones including their individual opinions of body shots, what famous people got to be on their List of Exceptions, and why it was completely okay for Chris to wear Darren's shirts and Darren to sneak into Chris' morning showers to conserve water.

By the time their conversation topics were just starting to dwindle, the tattoo was finished and Darren was in a considerably smaller amount of pain.

"Check it out, man," the tattoo artist encouraged, peeling off his rubber gloves and gesturing to the full-length mirror on the wall opposite from the one Chris' chair was against, "I think you're gonna like it."

And Darren did. In fact, he loved it.

"Dude, that's so great!" Darren exclaimed, glancing at the piece of art on his body from as many angles as he could manage without straining his neck too badly, "I love it, thanks. Chris, come see!"

Now was real moment of truth, honestly. Chris walked over, motioned for Darren to turn around, and his jaw almost his the floor with the force at which it fell open.

_Damn_, it was... It was actually unbelievably hot. Chris might have tried to conceal that fact, but his slack-jawed expression and his sharp intake of breath definitely gave him away.

"You like?" Darren teased, turning back around and pressing his lips to Chris before he turned to the tattoo artist and smiled, "Seriously, thanks, man. You gave me a great tattoo and I think you helped me get laid tonight."

"No need to thank me again, man," the tattoo artist smiled knowingly, shaking his head, "You were my most entertaining customer to date, I think."

Darren handed over the money he owed the man, along with a hefty tip, then slid on the loose muscle shirt he brought along to wear after he got the tattoo done. After the shirt was on, he let Chris take his hand and forcefully drag him out of the shop, kissing him a little too hard when they made it inside the car.

And, as it turned out, Darren's assumption was totally right. After their brief stops for dinner and alcohol, the two went back to their apartment and, well... Let's just say that by the time they were finished, the chicken was cold, the cheap wine was warm, and the inseparable pair wore matching Cheshire cat smiles.

Yep, the new ink was worth it. Totally and completely worth it.


End file.
